Call of the Legendary
by malory79080
Summary: Two girls, best friends, move to Aspertia City to then start on their Pokemon journey. They have a secret: they have the ability to speak to Pokemon. But what they didn't know, was that they have the power to summon legendary Pokemon! And somehow two boys get thrown in the mix... This is a collaboration with Poke-lover88. OCxChili OCxCheren.
1. Start of Something New

**Hello guys! I'm back with another collaboration (I'm the Queen of collabs -_-) but this time I'm doing one with Poke-lover88. She's an awesome writer and I hope you like her writing. **

**This story is our OCs but may contain some other characters. This story is set in the Unova region and slimly follows the storyline of Black and White 2. If you don't know what the games are like, then this will be a good opportunity. But if you're currently playing the game and want no spoilers, then sorry, because there will be a few.**

**Anyway, lest get on with the chapter, because I'm itching to write it and I'm sure you'll actually want to read it!**

**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 1: Start of Something New

**Sam's POV**

"There." I say as the last thing in my bedroom is unpacked. "All done! Glad of that."

I then run to my window and open it wide. I start to shout out for my friend (who lives right next door!).

"Yo Mina! Come to my house right now!" I shout. I then see her window open and she nods in response.

I turn around to look at my new bedroom. It looks pretty good, and I'm glad that it was bigger than my old room.

My bed is pretty close to my window with my bedside table right next to it. My TV is opposite my bed and placed upon a cupboard. My laptop is on my desk and surrounding it has many posters of my favourite soccer players. My shelf is next to my desk with all my sports trophies.

I hear Mina come in. I look at her and think of how much we've been through together. She's my best friend; I've known her for years. Since we were only three years old, those were the good times. Now's pretty good, though! I look at her dirty blonde hair, which has a splat of red paint in it, and she is currently rubbing her green eyes.

"You unpacked already?" I ask her and sit down on my bed.

"Yes. I finished about an hour ago. I think it's great that we both moved here to Aspertia City. And I'm even happier that we're neighbours!" Mina replied with a giggle.

"Well let's go outside and meet our new neighbours." I suggested.

"Sure thing." Mina said.

We make our way downstairs to our living room. My Mom is there watching TV. She looks exhausted. She's been unpacking for a while now without much rest. She notices our presence, though.

"Where are you two off to?" She asked us.

"To meet our new neighbours, Mrs Laveene." Mina said sweetly. It's always best that Mina answers my Mom's questions because she can tell I'm lying just like that. I think it's her sixth sense or something.

"Okay, you girls can go." She nodded and we walked out.

I'm about to run up the path when I bump into a tall boy with blue hair and eyes that just bore into your skull. I'm pretty good at observing, just so you know.

"Watch it!" He shouts.

"I was! You're the one that couldn't see me!" I retort. I'm fighting for this match and I'm not going to lose.

"I could see fine!"

"No you couldn't!"

"Yes I could!"

"Okay guys, cool it!" Mina shouts and jumps between the two of us before I can punch him on the nose. When we've calmed down, I apologize.

"Aw, dude, I'm sorry. I was being blind." I say. His eyes soften. I think he just forgave me.

"It's okay. My name is Hugh Hyuu. I live just over there with my Mom, Dad and little sister." He introduces and points to the house directly next to Mina's house.

"Oh…cool. We just moved here. Umm, I live next to Sam. Oh, my name is Mina Abarca." Mina says quietly. I can tell that Mina feels uncomfortable. She goes quiet and gets flustered around new people. She only shows her true colours when you get to know her better.

"My name is Samantha Laveene. Oh, and call me Sam. Otherwise I'll break your arm." I threaten.

"It's happened before." Mina whispers to Hugh. Hugh's eyes widen and he nods.

"Come meet my family." Hugh suggests. We nod and follow him to his house. We enter his living room and see a small girl with short, chestnut brown hair that has a pink bow in it. She's wearing a green dress and is playing with an Eevee teddy.

"Tammy, look who we have here." Hugh says. I notice that his voice is softer when he talks to Tammy. She must be really important to him.

Tammy looks up and when she see's us, she jumps up and tackles us into a hug.

"Yay, finally there are some girls in this city!" She squeals. I hug her awkwardly and I can sense Mina freeze.

When Tammy gets off of us, she starts to comment on our clothes and appearances.

"I really like your hair!" Tammy comments. I'm pleased, because I love my hair, too. Its fiery red and currently tied back, but I hate it when I have to have it out when I dress up. I dislike shopping, but love sports! "And your blue eyes totally coordinate with your blue t-shirt! Maybe next time you could add a silver star on your black jeans to quirky it up?"

I look at her with confusion.

"Sorry." Hugh apologizes. "She wants to be a fashion designer when she's older."

I nod my head, understanding. Just like that, Tammy runs off. Hugh shakes his head and leads us out of his house. We walk until we get to the top of a hill. We sit down on a nearby bench.

"Do you guys have any Pokemon?" Hugh asks us.

"Yep! I have a Tepig! I got it when we just moved here. I'm supposed to go on my journey soon, but I don't want to face it alone. I want to travel with Mina, but her Mom is having second thoughts." I exclaim. Mina nods sadly. Her Mom is being super mean, and is getting in the way of Mina's dream.

We've tried to convince her, but she can't see the good side of it. I think we just need more people to comment on it nicely, and that way we'll be able to go.

"I have an Oshawott." Mina says simply, still in her sad funk.

"Cool, I have a Snivy." Hugh comments.

Suddenly, a newspaper blows into Hugh's face and he picks it off his face and reads the headline. He immediately scrunches it up in anger. He starts to stamp on it until he is out of breath.

"What's up with you?" I ask him. I want to know.

"That headline was commenting about how Team Plasma is back! I absolutely HATE them!" Hugh growls.

Mina gasps. Team Plasma were a group of people who tried to make people liberate their Pokemon. Loads of people actually did and ended up really depressed. And their leader was even worse! Two years ago, Team Plasma were disbanded because a girl called Hilda defeated their leader, and obtained Reshiram (a legendary Pokemon) in the process.

"Why do you hate them so much?" Mina asks. A dumb question, because EVERYONE hates them, but I was thinking the same thing.

"Because they stole my little sister's first Pokemon! It was her best friend! Purrloin and Tammy did everything together!" Hugh tells us. I feel sorry for Tammy immediately. Poor Tammy! Losing her Pokemon like that would have been terrible!

"I'm so sorry…" Mina says and pats Hugh on the back. I try to change the subject:

"Want to play soccer?"

"Nah, not in the mood." Hugh mutters. I think of something else:

"What about a Pokemon battle?"

Hugh then cracks a grin. I can tell that he's itching for one. I am as well.

"Let's do it!" He exclaims.

* * *

**This chapter is kind of bad, I know. It's the first one though, and I'm terrible at writing them first. But you can still fave/follow this story, though! I'm not stopping you.**

**Next chapter, Poke-lover shall be adding the battle scene. Her writing is great so you better like it! I feel kind of sorry for Hugh about his sister, but am glad that he's taking his mind off of things. **

**Just so you know, Bianca IS going to be in this story as Professor Juniper's assistant, she just doesn't give them their starters. Next chapter will be exciting, so get ready for it!**

**Please: review, review and review!**


	2. A Lugia!

**Hi guys! This is chapter two of Call of the Legendary! This chapter is a great one, because Poke-lover88 wrote this, and because she left it at a cliff-hanger. It's really good! Tell me how you like it through your review!**

**Disclaimer: We both do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 2: A Lugia?!

**Mina's POV**

"Will you referee?" Sam asked with a grin as she stood up from the bench, Tepig's poke ball already in her hand.

I nodded with a nervous smile. I hadn't ever refereed a match, but I guess there's a first time for everything. Hugh and Sam both walked out a ways and turned towards each other, calling out their Pokémon. Sam's Tepig snorted out a small ball of flame and smirked over at the Snivy, who was now quietly and gently preening itself.

Just as I was about to try and set some rules Hugh yelled out an attack.

"Vine Whip!" he shouted.

"Hey!" Sam yelled back, obviously surprised that he had gotten a head start.

I sighed and chuckled to myself before pulling out Oshawott's ball. I figured he could get some insight if he watched other battles. A bright flash of white signalled his arrival and he looked around himself with confusion before turning to me with a nod; apparently approving of his new surroundings.

He glanced over to where Hugh and Sam were battling; now furiously yelling commands. Oshawott then quickly hopped into my lap and settled down.

"Am I going to get to battle today Mommy?" my small Pokémon asked, peeping up at me with crystal blue eyes, wide with interest.

I smiled, "I don't know about today, Mom is still pretty adamant about it, but maybe we can ask Hugh or Sam for a battle after this one is over," I said, again motioning back to the raging battle in front of me.

"Ember!" I heard Sam yell and Tepig fired of his attack, flames flying everywhere.

"Okay," Oshawott said in defeat.

I smiled, once again amazed by the fact that I could understand him. Sam and I hadn't met too many Pokémon in our days before we were assigned our first, and so we hadn't discovered we had the amazing ability until just a few weeks prior.

I could talk to Pokémon; a fact that had still yet to sink in all the way. I glanced down at my Pokémon as he watched the battle in front of us with awe, his paw twitching towards the schallop oh his belly a few times, itching for his chance in action.

"YOU CHEATED!" I heard Hugh's loud voice call. I jumped a mile, my limbs flying out in all directions, causing Oshawott to tumble onto the ground.

"Hah! You wish; you know I won fair in square," Sam scoffed, smirking over at Hugh who now looked like he might burst a blood vessel any minute.

I glanced over at the small Snivy, now collapsed on the ground, panting.

"And to think I was beaten by a fire type," the Snivy hissed, pulling itself back to a standing position before its trainer recalled it to its poke ball.

"Hey Sam! You up for a double header?" I called out to her and I saw Oshawott lean forwards in anticipation.

"Sure! That sounds-"

"There will be no battling today Mina," I heard the stern voice of my mother say. I flinched slightly and turned to my left to see her walking towards us. She was one of the most caring people I knew, and yet when it came to Pokémon battles, she ruled with an iron fist.

"But Moooom," I whined and I saw her crack a smile.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I can't have you having silly Pokémon battles when there are more useful things you could be doing."

I huffed but smiled as I heard Oshawott begin to speak up.

"What? Are you kidding? Battles are the only thing that makes life fun! She loves to battle too, and you better let my Mina battle or-" I pulled the small otter into my lap once again, telling him to shush as he shook his small shell at my mother. Of course all she could hear was small high pitched squeaks, but if she did find out what he was saying, it could turn up a bit messy.

"Oh come on Mrs. Abarca! You have to let Mina go after her dream!" Sam pleaded, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, everyone has their own cup of tea, and if hers is battling, then let her do it!" Hugh butted in.

My mother gave him an odd glance, "Um, yes you do have a point," she said looking at the ground. I knew that that comment had hit home with her. She always wanted to be a painter, and her parents had told her that was an unpredictable field of work, and a waste of time. So she had gone on to become a doctor, but I knew she still really wanted to paint.

"Who are you anyway?" my mother added and I chuckled.

"I'm Hugh, I live right next door," Hugh said calmly, motioning over to his house.

Mom nodded and turned back to me, "I just don't want you getting hurt out on a journey by yourself."

I shook my head vigorously, "No, Sam will be with me the entire way!"

My mother pursed her lips and nodded, "I'll think about it."

Without another word she quickly turned and marched back into our house.

"Jeez, she's sorta scary," Hugh said with a chuckle.

I nodded to myself and glanced over at Oshawott who was now doing a small happy dance, chanting to himself that 'she would think about it'.

"Oh Hugh, I meant to ask," Sam started, picking up Tepig and turning to the blue haired boy, "Where's the first Gym?"

Hugh chuckled, "I guess you two really are new here. It's right there," he said, pointing over to a building only about a hundred feet away. I squinted my eyes and sure enough the emblem that signalled it was a Pokémon gym was emblazoned on the front porch.

"We actually just got a new Gym Leader about a week ago, and he will be accepting challenges starting tomorrow. I guess you got here at the ideal time."

Sam grinned and nodded, looking over to me with an excited expression. An expression that told me that was the very first building I would be seeing tomorrow.

"Isn't this exciting?" Sam asked, bouncing on her toes in front of the gym the next day.

I nodded solemnly. Sure it would be exciting, that is if I actually got to challenge it with her. I sighed, hoping my mother would make up her mind quickly.

The door to the gym flew open a few seconds later and I jumped, glancing up at the figure in front of me.

"Can I help you?" he asked, adjusting his tie. His brown eyes landed on all of us before he raised an eyebrow, waiting for one of us to answer.

"Yes!" Sam answered, "I'm here for a Gym battle, and do you know where I can find the leader of this Gym?"

The boy looked taken aback and a bit offended. He cleared his throat, his bluish hair bouncing slightly, "I am the Gym Leader."

Hugh sputtered out a laugh, "Are you old enough?"

"HEY!" the boy yelled, looking offended, he took a deep breath to calm himself, "What a bother," he muttered under his breath.

"Anyway," he once again started, "I am Cheren, the leader of the Aspertia City Gym," he said in a formal tone.

"I'm Sam, this is Hugh and Mina," Sam said, motioning to each of us as she spoke our names.

Cheren nodded, "Welcome to the Gym you three," he said, his eyes sweeping across all of us and ultimately landing on me. I couldn't help but look at my feet when he gave me a warm smile.

Just then a loud ring pierced the air and I quickly took out my X-transceiver which was shaking wildly.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Oh hi dear, are you still at the Gym?" my mother asked, her excited looking face appearing on the small screen.

I nodded and she continued, "Oh good. Well, I was thinking about what you three said yesterday and…"

I leaned forwards slightly, a grin spreading across my features.

"And I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you go out as long as you are with Sam, or someone else who is responsible."

"YES!" I yelled, pumping a fist into the air and beginning to do a small happy dance.

"Just be careful Mina," my mother said sternly.

I nodded, "Don't worry! I will! And thank you so, so much, you are the greatest mom in the world!" I shouted, my overly dramatic side starting to show through.

My mother chortled to herself before bidding me goodbye. I shoved the device back into my pocket and continued my happy dance, humming quietly to myself and chanting, 'I'm going on a journey'.

I was quickly pulled out of my small oblivious bubble however when I opened one of my eyes to see three flabbergasted faces looking back at me.

A blush encompassed my entire face as I quickly halted my movements and laughed nervously.

Sam sighed, "Lugia Mina, you are so hyper sometimes," she said with a half-smile, exasperated by my elation, and yet a bit amused.

I saw Cheren crack a smile as well, "Should we be going inside then?" he questioned and we all nodded.

We began walking up the steps to the Gym but our movements were halted by a deafening screech. I froze, my gaze snapping up to the sky. Another loud screech followed the first and suddenly dark and ominous clouds started forming overhead, a blustery wind whipping at my face.

Where had this come from? It was so sudden. And as another screech pierced the air I realized whatever creature had made that noise was making the storm as well.

My gaze snapped back to the ground as I saw a gigantic shadow begin to sweep over where we were standing. I squinted, trying to make out the shape and my eyes widened.

"Lugia?"

* * *

**Do you like? She's awesome, both Sam and Mina. You must be wondering why Lugia is here. I'd love to tell you, but I don't like giving out any spoilers! All will be revealed in the next chapter! Please: review, review and review! ^-^**


	3. This Strange Power

**So sorry that we haven't updated in a while! I've actually been in school most of the time. It's time for us to have exams, and that's certainly been taking its toll on me. Again, I apologize. I wrote this chapter by the way, so if it sucks, then talk to me about it. Poke-lover has nothing to do with it.**

**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 3: This Strange Power

**Sam's POV**

"WHY THE HELL IS LUGIA HERE?!" I screech, scared. I'm not one to freak out, but I'm freaking out right now!

"I don't know…" I hear Mina whisper. The clouds are darker now, and I can see Lugia flying through the air. Weirdly, though, it doesn't look like it's about to attack.

Eventually, (after gaping at it for about three minutes) the sky lightens, and the weather is nicer. The blue sky is back, and Pidoves fly through the air like nothing has happened.

But Lugia is still there! What's worse is that Lugia is eyeing me. I wonder if he's thinking if I'd make a good meal. Lugia flies closer suddenly, until its right in front of me. Mina runs away, with Hugh and Cheren right behind her.

I freeze. It's right in front of me, glaring at me, and I'm supposed to just stand here? I side step quickly, but Lugia follows. I'm soon running for my life with Lugia running after me.

"Why do you test me, human?!" Lugia shouts at me while flying. I suddenly stop running when I get back to the Gym. I've just ran around in circles.

"Test you?" I echo. Why is this Lugia speaking about tests? I'm not good at them, and I certainly don't want to test a LEGENDARY.

"Yes. You summon me and now-"

"I summon you?! No I didn't! What does that even mean?!" I bellow, thinking that a louder voice might have me come over as confident.

"You did summon me, though! I don't have any time to play games with you, human. What do you need from me?" Lugia says.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, I summoned you. How, exactly?" I ask.

"You said my name, and started to think about me. Don't you remember this from your training?" Lugia explains.

"Training? I didn't have any training!" I shout. I'm getting annoyed now. This is hopeless arguing with a Pokemon.

"But you must have. Any human with the special ability to summon Pokemon must have training at the age of twenty… Wait – you're not twenty yet, are you?" Lugia asks me sheepishly.

"No. I'm nowhere near that age," I smirk.

"Well that must mean you're stronger then any normal human. How did you get your special earpiece so early?"

"I don't have this earpiece that you speak of," I tell Lugia, "I've been born with the special ability to speak to Pokemon. So has my best friend, Mina."

"Then she can summon Pokemon, too!" Lugia concludes. Mina walks over slowly upon hearing her name.

"I can s-summon Pokemon?" she asks.

"Yes," Lugia says, "Any human that can speak to Pokemon since birth can summon Pokemon. They're also very special humans… You'll learn all about that when you're twenty."

"So let me get this straight… Mina and I can summon Pokemon by saying they're name and thinking about them like I did with you. Also, apparently, we learn all about that when we're twenty years old," I slowly say. Lugia nods.

"Why do we have to wait when we already know how to summon Pokemon? I mean, what i-if we don't know how to control it?" Mina questions.

"You'll find out," Lugia simply says.

"How do I get you to go away?" I ask, getting annoyed with this Lugia.

"Just tell me to simply 'be gone'," Lugia tells me, "But before I go, don't let anyone know that you can summon Pokemon. Especially legendary Pokemon."

We nod. We've kept the secret about us being able to talk to Pokemon, so I think we can keep this secret, too.

"Be gone, Lugia." I command, and Lugia starts to disappear. Eventually, Lugia is gone.

"Did this really just happen?" Mina asks me.

"Yes. It did," I whisper, "AND IT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!"

Mina starts to laugh. Her laughter is infectious and I then start to laugh. I think of how Lugia was speaking to me. That was weird. AND MIND BLOWING!

I see Cheren and Hugh run back to us. They look scared still.

"Where is Lugia?!" Cheren questions us.

"Oh, Lugia's gone," I say.

"Just disappeared," Mina adds.

"Just like that?" Hugh asks.

"Just like that," Mina confirms.

I can see Cheren adjusting his tie, frowning at us. I think he's suspicious. Then again, I'd be if it were me. He then eyes Mina, watching her intently. I squint at him. Mina looks at Cheren for a moment, and I can't help but notice that they both blush a slight pink colour. Do you think? No, that can't be right. Mina is very quiet and doesn't like to interact with people. Weirdly, she can talk fine to Cheren.

Maybe Mina can keep Cheren busy so he won't suspect us! They do make a cute couple… BUT CHEREN BETTER BE GOOD TO HER. Or I'll…

"So are we going to have that Gym battle?" Mina asks Cheren with a gleam in her eye. I smile. This is the type of Mina that's being around more. She's ready! And I am, too. Cheren will be a breeze. He's the first Gym leader, they're always the easiest. I may be wrong, though.

Cheren smiles at Mina and nods. "Of course. If you'll follow me."

We follow Cheren into the Gym. I'm surprised to see little kids and teachers in the building. With a big library, too.

"How will we battle here? Hugh asks with a frown on his face.

Cheren chuckles to himself like we're all dumb. "We won't battle _here_. We'll battle in my own sanctuary."

He leads us to a door on the other side of the school. We go through and we stop when we get to a little outside area with one big battlefield. There is also a small metal podium at the end of it. Brooms and rubbish clutter the ground. I can tell almost immediately that this Gym isn't finished.

"Your…sanctuary?" Hugh asks with a look of confusion.

Cheren sweat drops and shakes the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, it will be when the builders finish."

Mina smiles at Cheren and clutches her poke ball. I've already got mine in my hand.

"Can we see your Pokemon before we battle?" I plead Cheren.

"Yes. Come on out, guys!"

Out come two Pokemon. One of them looks like a chipmunk with brown fur, big eyes (kinda creepy) and a small tail. I know from all the research I've done, that this Pokemon is called Patrat.

The other Pokemon is a small dog (so cute!) with light brown fur and small little ears. I practically melt when I see it. I have a weakness: I just adore cute animals. I restrain myself, though, and concentrate on what's happening now. This little Pokemon is called Lillipup.

"So I assume all three of you have a starter?" Cheren double checks.

"Yes. All different types, as well," Mina adds.

"Who's going to battle first?" I ask, anxious to see _some _kind of battle.

Everyone is quiet for a moment. "I'll battle him first." Hugh suggests quietly, as if he's just made a big decision. We all nod. Hugh and Cheren take their places on each side of the battlefield.

Before they start the battle, a boy around my age with fiery red hair, and a mischievous grin comes into Cheren's 'sanctuary'. I catch his eye and my heart immediately starts to beat faster. This guy is _cute_.

Mina catches me staring and starts waggling her eyebrows playfully. I huff and turn away from this boy, right after he winks at me.

I shake my head. It's weird: I have a crush on a boy, but I don't do anything about it, and I don't even speak to them much but… With this guy, I want to know more. Who is he? Why has he come here into _Cheren's _sanctuary? Are they friends?

I pinch my wrist with the weirdness of it all. I won't go near him, he's clearly a distraction. Even if his spiky red hair shines in the sun and his body looks…great in this waiter's uniform. NO STOP IT! HE'S JUST A BOY!

They always betray you… Like my dad did with my mum. They're not to be trusted. They'll cheat on you…

I turn my attention to the battle at hand. Hugh's just brought out his Snivy, and Cheren's using his Patrat. They both stare at each other on their sides of the field.

I clap my hands in excitement, but blush when the guy I like (OKAY, I ADMIT IT!) smiles at me.

I shake my head again, and watch. This battle is going to be good. But my one will be even better… I just know it.

Today's been stressful, with the legendary thing, and knowing Mina HAS to win this battle to travel with me, but I know it'll be great at the end of the day. It just has to be…

* * *

**And there you have it, guys! I hoped you liked it! I worked hard on it. Sorry again that it's really late, though. **

**Review please! ^_^**


	4. Mina's Battle

**Hi guys! This is Poke-lover's chapter, so you better like it!**

**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 4: Mina's Gym Battle

**Mina's POV**

Snivy, Vine Whip go!" Hugh yelled, his Pokémon chirping in agreement and understanding before the vines flew towards the small Patrat across the field.

I glanced over at Sam, waiting to see a look of awe or excitement on her face but instead saw that her expression was completely blank.

I followed her gaze and realized she was staring at the mysterious boy that had walked in just a few minutes prior. He was now leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the field, hands in pockets, watching the battle.

I elbowed Sam and she jumped slightly before turning to me. I had noticed a slight colouring on her face the instant this boy had walked in, and I had to find out if something was up.

"So…" I started, a grin spreading across my face, "Does Sammy have a crush?"

"What? No! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she whisper yelled.

I chuckled, "Well, that's not what my expert sense of romance picks up."

Sam rolled her eyes so hard I thought they'd get permanently stuck in her head.

"Oh please Mina, you're just as oblivious as I am."

"Oh, so you're oblivious?"

"No, I mean, maybe, ugh!"

I snorted slightly, glancing back to the battle field as I heard a small thump. Cheren's Patrat was out cold. Hugh was quite the battler.

"Return. Lillipup, go!" Cheren shouted and the small dog appeared.

I saw Sam shift out of the corner of my eye and looked back to her. Once again she had her eyes glued to the boy across the room.

"Oh come on, if you're staring at him like that and you don't like him, you just look like a creeper."

"HEY!" Sam once again yelled in a low voice, trying to not only keep our conversation private, but from interrupting Hugh's battle as well.

"So you don't like him?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side.

Sam puffed out her cheeks, looking irritated, "I never said that."

I smacked my hand to my forehead. Either Sam was in denial, or I was just plain confused.

"Hey, I just don't like being accused. What if I suddenly said, 'Hey Mina, why do you have a crush on Cheren?" Sam said, trying to impersonate my voice on the last part.

"WHAT?" I yelled and I saw both Hugh and Cheren jump.

I blushed slightly and said a quick 'sorry' before they got back on with their battle.

"I was just using that as an example Mina, sheesh, no need to scream your head off."

"Hmph," I turned my nose up and crossed my arms.

I heard Sam chuckle before her gaze was once again on the red haired boy. I squinted. I swore I had seen that boy somewhere before. In a magazine? In a guidebook? I had no idea, but I was sure of one thing; Sam definitely had something for him.

I grinned, leaning forward. This would be fun. Sam having a crush, I couldn't remember the last time that had happened. It had almost been two years since I got to play matchmaker with Sam and I had been eagerly awaiting my next chance.

"Lillipup is unable to battle; Hugh and Snivy are the winners!" I heard a voice call, and for the first time, realized there was a referee in the building.

"Great job Snivy," Hugh said, recalling his Pokémon.

Cheren smiled before calling back his own small dog and walking over to Hugh.

"Here, you deserve this. The Basic badge," Cheren said, placing a small shining object in Hugh's palm.

"Thanks!" Hugh exclaimed, his eyes sparkling.

Cheren then turned to us, "While you two decide who goes next, I'll go heal my Pokémon."

Both Sam and I nodded and Cheren disappeared past the door we had entered through.

We were then plunged into an awkward silence. Sam and I had already decided I would go next, and so we were just left to wait.

I glanced over at the red haired boy, who yawned and again put his hands in his pockets, then back to the door Cheren had gone through. He probably wouldn't be back for a few minutes. This would be a perfect time for Sam to go and introduce herself.

"Hey," I whispered, getting Sam's attention, "Go say 'hi'," I said, motioning over to the boy.

Sam's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Oh come on," I said, nudging her in his direction.

"No Mina," Sam growled, a blush now quickly spreading across her face.

"What?" Hugh questioned, obviously confused.

"Sam has a crush," I grunted, now shoving against Sam to push her towards the boy. She pushed back and neither of us went anywhere.

"Oh ho ho, well then, you should go say 'hi'," Hugh said, now also looking at the boy.

"I know right!" I said, once again trying to push Sam closer.

"Stop it!" Sam squealed, "And don't everybody look at him at once! He'll start to get suspicious."

"Of what?" I asked, using all my strength to push against Sam, however she didn't budge.

"Shut up," Sam said, sounding half embarrassed and half un-amused. She then quickly moved to the side and I went flying forward with a yelp, barely able to catch my balance.

"SAM! I COULD'VE DIED!"

She burst out laughing and I couldn't help but crack a grin as well.

"Um, so, are you two busy or are you ready for a battle?" I heard a very confused Cheren ask.

My gaze whipped over to where he was standing, a poke ball in each hand and a shocked look on his face.

"Ready!" I exclaimed, pulling out Oshawott's ball and throwing him a thumbs up.

Cheren blinked a few times before shaking his head and making his way back over to his trainer's box.

Sam and Hugh walked back to the bench for onlookers and I quickly skipped to my trainer's box as well.

"This is a match between Cheren, the Aspertia Gym Leader and Mina from Aspertia City. Each will use two Pokémon, and only the challenger is allowed to switch. No time limit, go!" the referee yelled, throwing his flag into the air.

I sighed. I only had one Pokémon, and I hoped to Arceus I could pull it off with only my small water type.

"Oshawott, come on out!" I called and within seconds Oshawott was standing at the ready, his shell already in his paw.

Cheren called out his Patrat and Oshawott looked back at me for a second.

"So this is a gym battle? Your Mom agreed? YES!" he yelled, dancing around.

"Oshawott!" I hissed, trying to get his attention. He was playing around in the middle of a gym battle, and that sure didn't look good on my behalf.

"Patrat, Bite!" Cheren called and Oshawott immediately halted his actions and leaned forward, awaiting a command.

"Dodge and use Tackle!" I called.

"Alrighty then!" Oshawott squealed in happiness before skidding out of the way of the Patrat's attack.

"WATCH OUT BUDDY!" Oshawott yelled as he hurtled towards the small rodent.

I heard the Patrat squeak out a confused sound before my small water Pokémon slammed into it, sending it flying backwards.

"Now, Water Gun!" I called, holding back an excited squeal of my own. I loved battling, and the rush of a gym battle wasn't like anything I had ever experienced before.

"Yes ma'am!" Oshawott said, slapping his shell back onto his tummy before sending out a powerful blast of water that struck the Patrat right on target.

As the small scout Pokémon tumbled backwards I think I already knew it wouldn't be getting up, and sure enough it was out cold.

"Patrat is unable to battle!" the referee shouted as Cheren called back his Pokémon.

Within moments I saw a small dog in front of me, happily wagging its tiny tail. I heard Sam let out an 'awww' from the sidelines and I smiled to myself.

I glanced up at Cheren who was grinning from ear to ear and moved back a step. Why was he smiling? He was losing, that is no reason to smile!

"Lillipup, Tackle!" Cheren called, throwing his arm out to the side.

"You too Oshie!" I called and my Pokémon nodded before pushing off the ground at an impressive speed.

The two Pokémon slammed into each other and stopped in their tracks, pushing against one another.

"You better back down! I'M FEROCIOUS!" I heard Oshawott growl and I sputtered out a laugh.

The Lillipup barked out another threat and they both pushed against each other harder.

"Water Gun now!" I called.

Oshawott responded quickly and sprayed the blast of water directly into the small dog's face, sending it backwards, whimpering and blinking its eyes rapidly.

"Finish it with Tackle!" I called, trying to calm the butterflies in my stomach.

"WOO!" Oshawott called, also knowing that this would be the last attack. And before Cheren could call a dodge, Oshawott had finished off the Lillipup easily.

"Lillipup is unable to battle. Oshawott and Mina are the winners!" the referee called and held up his green flag towards me.

"Yes!" both Oshawott and I cheered.

My small Pokémon happily skipped over to me and I picked him up, telling him what a great job he had done.

I had won my first gym match, and on my first try too! I had expected it to be much harder, but then again I guess all those practice battles with Sam must've really helped.

Someone cleared their throat and it brought me out of my thoughts. Cheren was standing directly in front of me, a warm smile on his face.

"Congratulations Mina. The Basic badge, you deserve it," he said, grabbing my hand and gently placing the badge in my palm.

I grinned down at it but felt slight warmth in my cheeks as Cheren gently closed my fingers around it, the caring smile still on his face.

"Way to go Mina!" Sam yelled and I broke my eye contact with Cheren, grinning over at my best friend who looked like she could burst with pride.

I pranced back over to the bench and grinned.

"Thanks Sam! Your turn now! Good luck!"

**Now wasn't that cute? I really like Sam and this crush, which will be revealed in the next chapter. I also love Mina's slight crush on Cheren. **

**Please: Review, review and review!**


	5. Sam's Gym Battle

**Hi guys! Sorry that this is a little late (my computer sucks) so I'm going to repay you by giving you this! **

**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 5: Sam's Gym Battle

**Third Person's POV**

"Sam? Uh, Sam? Hello? Anyone there?"

Sam snapped her head over to see Mina. She waved her hand in front of Sam, hoping she would 'snap out of confusion'.

"I'm here," Sam finally said at last.

"Where did you go? Wonderland?" Mina asked.

"Somewhere like that, yeah…" Sam answered.

Truth be told, Sam wasn't really in 'Wonderland'. She was just…thinking. About a certain red head, how cute Mina and Cheren looked together, a certain red head, her Gym battle and…a certain red head. Could you tell that she was thinking about the red head the most?

"It's time for your Gym battle," Hugh told Sam. Sam's aura completely changed. She jumped in the air and called out her Tepig.

"What's up?" Tepig asked.

"We're gonna battle Cheren!" Sam squealed, but quietly. She didn't want Hugh or Cheren to think she was going psycho. Well, she _was _psycho, but in a good way. If they saw her talking to her Tepig, they would have thought of her in a bad way.

"OMG, REALLY?!" Tepig exclaimed. Sam sweat dropped. Did he really just say 'OMG'? Sam shook her head – she taught him better than that.

"Yep," she chose to say. "AND YOU'RE GOING TO CRUSH CHEREN!" Too little to late: Cheren, Hugh and the boy in red all stared at her. She blushed bright red and looked at Mina. She smiled like she knew what she was getting herself into.

"Um, shall we battle?" Cheren offered, poke ball in hand.

"YEAH, BABY!" shouted Sam. She rolled her sleeves up and ran over to her place. Tepig gladly followed.

"Blah, blah, blah. You may now start the battle!" the referee said, but that's only what Sam heard.

"Tepig, use Ember while barging into Patrat!" Sam ordered and brushed her red hair out of her eyes.

"Okay," Tepig agreed and did just that. Fire spores flew out of Tepig's snout as Tepig aimed it at Patrat's stomach, to which Patrat tried to doge but failed. It was… A one hit KO.

"No way!" the fiery haired boy shouted. Sam's eyes opened and she looked at him. He was frowning at her, with a smile on. He was clearly impressed. He just couldn't believe how strong she was. However, Sam was in her own world. She liked the sound of his voice. It was…GORGEOUS.

She shook her head, though and congratulated Tepig. Cheren growled, adjusted his red tie and threw out Lillipup's poke ball. The puppy jumped up and down with excitement.

Sam was so hyped up, that she didn't notice the path she was taking. "Tepig, use Tackle!"

Tepig barged Lillipup, but Lillipup just shook it off. Cheren then ordered Lillipup to repeatedly use Bite on Tepig. Tepig's face contorted in pain every time the teeth came in contact.

Sam was horrified! How could Cheren be so horrible?

"WHAT DO YOU SEE IN HIM?!" Sam shouted to Mina. Mina went bright red and ran away to the corner of the Gym. Then, she started to hide behind her dirty blonde hair. Finally, she punched the wall, making her right hand throb. Hugh just chuckled.

Cheren stood there awkwardly, blushing slightly. Did this girl really like him? He chose to ignore it; he had a battle.

"Lillipup, use Tackle and hit Tepig over and over!"

"Nu-uh! You're not doing this again!" Sam exclaimed, enraged. She took a small berry from her pocket. She ran into the battlefield, dodging Lillipup's attack when he came to her, and did a front flip to her wounded Pokemon.

"Wah…?" Tepig asked weakly. Sam just shook her head and put the blue Oran berry into Tepig's mouth. After a few seconds, Tepig perked up a little and stood. He saw Lillipup get ready to use Tackle on him. But Sam was in the way. "Sam!"

He moved out the way as fire materialised around Tepig, as he started to stomp. He then rammed into Lillipup really quickly.

"Wow!" Mina and Sam said in awe, "Tepig learned Flame Charge!"

"I did, didn't I?" Tepig agreed happily and he congratulated himself.

Sam jumped up and down, but stopped suddenly. She'd just thought of a SHAMZING idea!

"Tepig," Sam whispered sinisterly, shoulders hunched, "perform Fire Trick to Lillipup."

They'd only practiced this once, and even that was only imaginary. Sam had said that it would happen if Tepig ever learned Flame Charge. Tepig frowned and went pale, thinking he could not do it. But he still nodded. She was his trainer, after all.

"What's Fire Trick…?" the red haired boy breathed out. This girl astounded him. And to think he'd only just came to visit an old friend.

Tepig ran into Lillipup suddenly, moving his head down and flipping the puppy on his back. Then, he used Flame Charge, having the fire all around them put pain through the puppy and he howled.

Tepig then threw Lillipup off and Lillipup landed on the floor with a thud. The swirly eyes confirmed that Sam had won her first Gym badge.

"WHOOOO! YEAH, BABY! I BEAT HIM!" Sam did a cartwheel and picked up Tepig. Tepig sneezed on her, little fire embers going on her top. She brushed them off quickly, but still smiled.

They both turned to Cheren and said, "You SUCK!"

"Sam!" Mina scolded, having put ice on her hand awkwardly.

Sam looked sheepish and muttered and inaudible apology. She looked over to Cheren. He looked a little ruffled, but otherwise, he was alright.

"Um, here's your first badge: the Basic Badge," Cheren mumbled and took the rectangular badge from his pocket. Sam took it and placed it into her new badge case. She was so overwhelmed with happiness.

Sam ran over to Mina and tackled her into a hug. "We did it! We both got our Gym badges!"

Mina nodded and beamed. She could hardly believe that they'd both accomplished it so quickly. I mean, they were only in their teens!

"Wait." Sam tapped Mina on the shoulder, eyes wide. "I forgot, since you got your badge, that means YOU'RE ALLOWED TO START YOUR JOURNEY! OMICELEBI!"

Sam's hand flew to her mouth. Why did she do that? Now, something's gonna happen. And 'something' means Celebi. Out of nowhere, leaves started to rain on Sam.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" the fiery haired boy shouted and ran to Sam and Mina.

"You idiot!" Mina screamed and waved her arms around, making the ice pack fall off her hand.

"Not again," Sam groaned. She stood there, bored, waiting for Celebi to appear. Sam then realised that she was going to see CELEBI and jumped up and down.

To Hugh's, Cheren's and the fiery boy's amazement, Celebi floated down to Sam.

"You called?" Celebi asked.

"Dude, no way!" Sam screeched. "You're a girl! I thought legendaries didn't have genders!"

"Um, it's kinda complicated," Celebi offered, frowning with the thought of it.

"HUH?! HOW CAN YOU SPEAK TO IT?!" the unnamed boy questioned.

"Its okay, Celebi," Mina said, "you can let them hear you. They're okay." Mina and Sam actually didn't think that certain boys were 'okay'. But, yeah, Hugh is just average.

Celebi reluctantly nodded and took off a collar on her leafy neck.

Celebi was sure a sight to see. She was beautiful. She was a small green Pokemon with beautiful big eyes. The antennae, little green things that sprouted from her head, had a leaves strewn on them from the leaf storm.

"Hello," Celebi greeted the boys. The boys' mouths dropped open, their eyes full of shock. Celebi floated over to them, a mischievous glint in her eye. "You're about to die now…"

"GAAAAH!" they all shrieked and ran in circles.

Sam looked annoyed. "Celebi, only I can scare them!" she whined. She looked at the boys. The unnamed boy was really creeped, Cheren was pale and Hugh looked like he was about to wet himself.

"Oh, sorry," Celebi apologised. She turned to the boys and bowed to them. Just a little thing she was taught to do by her master.

"I-i-is Ce-Celebi really talking to _us_?" the unnamed boy asked, feeling faint. How could these girls act so calm? There was a CELEBI right IN FRONT of them. This was HUGE!

"Be gone, Celebi," Sam ordered. Celebi disappeared with a puff of leaves suddenly, leaving the teens very quiet.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Hugh growled, breaking the silence. His fists were balled up, but they were shaking.

"Well, basically, we can talk-"

"Sam!" Mina interrupted. "Lugia told us not to tell people, remember?!"

"Yeah, but they already saw it happen," Sam reminded her.

"You shouldn't have summoned Celebi, then," Mina muttered, angry that her friend was getting her into this mess.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking! Well, I mean, I was because Celebi appeared, BUT I DIDN'T MEAN IT! And… If you think about it, we met another legendary in a whole day!"

"Hm."

"Um, can I ask something?" Cheren queried.

"Yeah," Mina agreed. She looked at Cheren. Oh, how cute was he to her?

"Well, could you tell us what is happening? Otherwise, I'm calling the police. Officer Jenny could be here in ten minutes tops." Cheren held out a Xtransiever in his hand. He wasn't joking.

Sam and Mina gulped. "Would you excuse us for a moment?" Sam said and the girls went into a huddle a little further away from the boys.

"Should we tell them?" Mina whispered, bent down in the two-person huddle.

"We have to! I wanna continue with my journey!" Sam whispered back. She couldn't NOT start her journey! It was her dream, and she didn't want legendaries ruining it.

"Okay…" Mina decided, "but you have to explain it to them."

They turned around to see the boys with their arms folded. They all looked angry, frowns on faces. Cheren was holding an Xtransiever, almost _taunting _Sam and Mina.

"Well…" Sam started lamely.

**And that was chapter five! I'm so sorry for the lateness! My computer was dismantled, so I couldn't update. It won't happen again, my computer's fixed now. DX**

**So, Sam won her Gym badge, but now they have to confess! Bad secret keepers, eh? **

**Please: Review, review and review!**


	6. New Travelling Partners!

**Hi, guys! This is a new instalment of Call of the Legendary! Last time, Sam was about to tell them their secret.**

**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 6: New Travelling Partners?!

**Mina's POV**

"Well…" Sam started lamely.

I took a deep breath and held it, willing Sam to continue. She was pretty good with words, and I hoped to Arceus she could weave them into a formidable explanation.

My eyes shot open wide. I had just thought about Arceus! No! Don't do that Mina! I clapped my hands over my head and shouted random words to myself. Maybe if I didn't think about the legendary god Pokémon he wouldn't appear.

"Well you see Mina and I, since a very young age…"

Sam's words cut me out of my thoughts. My eyes swept across the room; no Arceus. I sighed, my hands falling to my sides as relief washed over me.

Sam peered over her shoulder at me, almost pleading for help. I shook my head. She was going to have to get us out of this one. I was really no good at explaining things, and I really didn't want the cops on our case. We hadn't done anything wrong but I'm sure Officer Jenny would be curious as to why two legendary Pokémon had shown up within the span of two hours.

Sam sighed, "Since a very young age, Mina and I have been able to understand Pokémon."

Cheren, Hugh, and the mystery boy all looked shocked.

"We didn't really fully know that we could speak to them until we were given our first, so only about two weeks ago," Sam continued, her hands fidgeting at her sides.

My gaze quickly shot to Cheren's face, reading his reaction. His mouth opened slightly and then closed, his eyes switching from me, to Sam, and then back again. He didn't believe it. And I had to admit I couldn't blame him.

"Wait, that sounds like that one guy…" Hugh trailed off, looking at the ceiling as he searched for the man's name. He snapped his fingers when he had it, "That leader of Team Plasma! N! He said he could speak to Pokémon!"

It was now Sam and my turn to look surprised. I had never heard of someone by the name of N. I had certainly heard of Team Plasma, but I didn't know much about them.

"Does that mean you two are part of that criminal organization?" the red haired boy spluttered.

"Oh I'm definitely calling the police now," Cheren said, lifting up his X-transceiver and dialling in a few numbers.

"No!" I squeaked, dashing over to him and snatching the X-transceiver out of his grasp. The minute I had it in my possession I clicked the End button and sighed. That was a close one.

"We're not part of Team Plasma! Are you crazy?!" Sam yelled from behind me.

"I think you're lying!" Hugh yelled back, "Where's my sister's Purrloin? I bet you two were the ones who took it!"

Sam shouted a response at Hugh and he shouted one back at her. Their arguing continued but I had now officially tuned out of the conversation, or rather, yelling match.

I gazed down at the floor with a forlorn look on my face. I knew this would happen if we told people we could talk to Pokémon. They would think we were freaks. No normal person could do such a thing. The worst part was, we didn't even know why we could do it. And now the whole summoning legendaries thing had been thrown into the mix. And although Lugia had given us some information regarding that, in the end it just made me more confused. What was with us? Why could we not only talk to Pokémon, but summon them as well?

"They're not part of Team Plasma." A confident voice rang out in the air.

My gaze snapped up to look at Cheren, the owner of that voice. He had defended us. But why?

Cheren glared at Hugh until he backed away from Sam, looking confused.

"I know Team Plasma, and these girls are definitely not part of it. I think we should believe them," Cheren continued, glancing to me with a warm smile once he had finished.

"Okay, say we do believe them. What's with the legendaries then?" Hugh spat.

"That, I don't know," Cheren said, leaning toward me slightly, almost pushing me to explain.

"Uh…" I stuttered, but was cut off by Sam.

"We don't really know either," Sam admitted, "When Lugia appeared he said something about Mina and I being able to summon Pokémon and when I had asked him more about it he had just said that we would learn more once we were twenty. But rather than that, I have no idea what it means."

Hugh rolled his eyes, "And we're just supposed to believe you?"

Sam put her hands on her hips and glared back at the blue haired boy, "Yes you are. Because it's the truth."

The entire gym was silent for a long while after that, all of us mulling over all we had learned today. I didn't expect them to believe us. I knew if I had randomly been told that some person could not only speak to Pokémon, but summon them as well, I wouldn't exactly readily jump on board. I'd probably send them to an insane asylum.

"Fascinating," Cheren said, pulling a hand to his chin and looking both Sam and I over carefully.

"Eh?" I squeaked, a bit frightened by the look on his face. He looked like a hungry Ursaring about to pounce on its prey. I steadily backed up until Sam was at my side.

"I wonder exactly what is causing that. Perhaps you were both born with it," he said, his eyes glassy as he contemplated our situation.

"No dip Sherlock," Sam said, "I just said that we could understand Pokémon since a young age. Doesn't that kind of mean 'from birth'?"

Cheren didn't seem fazed by Sam's retort and continued eyeing us both, "You two are fascinating. If all you say is true, and I do believe it is, you might have some… higher purpose; that of which I wonder if you'll learn about when you're twenty. Almost like, coming of age."

"You believe them?" the red haired boy gasped, staggering back a foot or two in his surprise.

Cheren nodded without a word.

The mystery boy blinked a few times before a sly smile stretched across his face, "Well if Cheren believes them, they just might be telling the truth," he said with a nod, "He's like a human lie detector," the boy said, glancing over to us with an amused look.

"Do you think we can leave now?" I whispered to Sam. The situation was getting more and more odd by the moment and all I really wanted was to sprint out of that room and off onto my journey.

"I'm not sure, maybe we should ask them," Sam whispered back.

Cheren was still hunched over slightly, one hand stroking his chin while the other straightened his tie, looking rather insane; Hugh looked like he could burst with anger because both Cheren and the other boy believed us, and the mystery boy looked smug as he nodded to himself.

"Uh, can w-we leave now?" I asked, my voice shaky.

Both Hugh and the other boy looked to Cheren. It was his gym, and he was the one who had threatened to call the police, so it would ultimately be his decision.

"Yes, but on one condition…" Cheren trailed off with a sly grin.

I could tell Sam was getting impatient, "And what is that condition?" she sighed, tapping her foot on the ground rapidly.

"I have to come with you."

"Say what now?!" both Sam and I shrieked.

I had never in a million years expected that to be his answer. He wanted to come with us? Why? Not that I was complaining, but why? He had just started up as a Gym Leader, would he even be able to leave on such short notice?

"Your situation is absolutely fascinating. I think I'd do anything to get to the bottom of it," he said, straightening back up and bringing his hands down to his sides.

"But you're a Gym Leader; you can't just up and leave!" Hugh yelled, having the same scepticism I did.

Cheren grimaced, "I have only been a Gym Leader for about," he paused, looking at the clock, "close to a day now, and I'm already bored. I don't think I can stay in one place for as long as would be necessary."

"I hear ya on that one," the unknown boy said, nodding in testament. "It was so repetitive being a Gym Leader. Battling day after day with the same Pokémon and the same tactics. I'm glad my brothers decided it was time to move on."

I could almost see the light bulb above both Sam and my heads.

"You're Chili from the Striaton City Gym aren't you?" Sam said in disbelief.

The boy nodded, "The one and only."

A wink was shot Sam's way before Chili walked over to Cheren and threw and arm around his shoulders.

"I'll come too," Chili said, "It'll be fun. I'm quite curious about these two as well."

"Alright it's settled then!" Cheren said, throwing an arm around Chili's shoulders as well, "We'll set off with you two girls. Everyone pack up and be ready to go in an hour sharp! Don't be late!"

With that both Chili and Cheren marched from the room without another word.

Both Sam and my mouths were agape. I had known our journey was probably going to be an interesting one, but I hadn't exactly expected this. Talking to Pokémon, summoning legendaries, and now hauling along two curious and good looking Gym Leaders with us. Yes, this was definitely going to be an eventful journey.

* * *

**Haha, they have no idea what they're getting into!**

**Please: Review, review and review! ^.^**


	7. Onward!

**Um… Hello, guys. Don't kill me; I'm sorry for a late update! I was just so… I don't know. Lazy? I didn't write, because I had other stories to update, and school ended a little while ago (it's different from you Americans). I'm really sorry, and I hope you still continue to read, and stuff…**

**I don't know why, I think it's because I'm lazy, but I'm going to reply to your reviews under here…**

**A Random Hunan: Yes, Sam and Mina are going to be put through hell. Mostly because they have major crushes on them… XD**

**Reading-is-4-life: Thanks for reviewing! ;)**

**XWhiteChanX: Thankies! He really does, but that's only because he's too freakishly smart. It's like Einstein being told to complete the ten times tables. That's really stupid. :B Yes, Mina's stutter can get quite annoying. EXACTLY, SAM AND MINA, RULE! :D Some people need to realise that… Yes, that's a good point. I think that's because the manga is totally different, and Yellow is really nice and stuff. **** Hmm… I'm not sure about Ferriswheelshipping, but I'm sure we could add it… Yes, I'll consult Poke-Lover about this. No, it's not bad. I'm pretty open to them all, so it's fine. I don't mind about the length, girl, as long as you review! XD **

**Let Flygons Be Flygons: Gosh, I love your penname. :D So creative. Anyway, yes, it should be fun. They totally don't know what they're getting into. They're being really… Naïve? Maybe even a bit ignorant about it? Yes, the Pokemon they catch will be unveiled soon. **

**pokeninja6600: Yes, yes, you're antics are hilarious, Roma… Seriously, put her to bed! :D**

_**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokémon.**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Onward!

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"Mom!" I shouted, racing off towards my house, grinning like a mad man.

I dodged past houses, skipping over bushes and trash cans. My house came into view, so I just ran faster.

Once I got to the front of my house, my palms suddenly became sweaty. There was a lump in my throat, and I was having trouble breathing. What was this feeling? My heart hammered in my chest dangerously, and I suddenly…didn't want to go on my journey. I've been in my hometown, and home, for the whole of my life. The furthest I've been from home, was to Accumula City, only a few steps from Nuemva Town.

Do I really want to leave? More important: Do I want to leave my mom all alone? When Dad…went away, she was devastated. She told me firmly that she wouldn't date again, and was glad we would stick together.

I mean, she seemed to like the idea for me to go on a journey, but what if she's just hiding her true feelings? Can I leave her? This is my dream; I shouldn't have to think about it.

I shoved my hand into my pocket, taking out my keys. I unlocked the door slowly, wiping sweat away from my forehead. My mom was sitting on the couch, watching a new channel on the TV she just set up. She looked like she was exhausted. Maybe I should've helped her unpack… I shrugged my guilt of, clearing my throat, making my mom jump in surprise.

"Oh, Sam! I didn't see you there! I was just taking a break from unpacking; you know how it is…" Mom babbled, standing up, and stretching. I gave her a serious look. She cocked her head to one side, and sat down on the couch again. She patted the place next to her. "Come here, sweetie. Tell me what's wrong."

I walked over, and awkwardly sat down, not noticing how comfy the new couch was. I took a deep breath, "Mom, I got my first Gym badge."

"What?! Really?! Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Mom congratulated, patting me on my back heartily. She started saying that she'd cook a nice packed lunch for today, and that I had to call her everyday.

"Mom… Mom – No, Mom, you don't understand," I said, looking at her. She frowned at me, confused.

"What, did Mina not win her first badge? Honey, I know how close you are, and I know that you said that you'd travel _together_, but this is your dream. Just go on it without her, I'm sure she'd understand."

I stared at her, horrified. Even if Mina hadn't got her Gym badge, I would never, _ever_, leave her behind, because she was my best friend. I shook my head quickly, "No, Mom, it's not that… Mina got her badge, too. And we even have some travelling partners!"

"Then why so serious?" she asked, slightly worried.

"I'm just wondering if…it's okay. If _you're _going to be okay, Mom. I know how hard it was when Dad…went away, and I used to be all you have! But I'm going to turn seventeen soon, and I want to leave… It's my dream but…" I stared at her, "I won't go if you're not going to be okay."

"What?! Poppycock! You're going on that journey, and that's _final_." She put her hands on her hips, on eye brow raised.

"R-really?"

"Yes, really! Samantha, you've been dreaming of being a Pokémon Master ever since you found out what 'Pokémon'_ was_. Both your father and I supported that. Don't go thinking, just because I was an emotional rollercoaster back then, doesn't mean I am one now. I'm not some old woman, y'know!" Mom explained, scolding me slightly.

I have her a gigantic hug, surprising her a little. Mom just laughed and hugged me back.

"So," she started, "tell me about your new travelling partners."

I felt myself blush a little, but I regained any composure I had, "Well, we're travelling with the Gym leader. His name is Cheren."

"Huh? But doesn't he have Gym leader duties?" she asked.

"He get's bored easily." I shook my head, thinking about how stupid that sounded. "And the other guy is called Chili. He used to be the Gym leader in Striaton City."

"Hm… That's nice…" Mom nodded her head, but then she looked at me suddenly. "Wait, you and Mina are travelling, by yourselves, WITH TWO GUYS?!"

My eye flew wide open. "I love you, too, Mom! Gotta go pack, now!" I hugged her again, and raced to my room, slamming the door behind me. I then fell on my bed, relieved that I wasn't going to be question.

I started packing things like pyjamas, my sleeping bag, underwear, some day clothes, some money and my toiletries.

I then packed everything in my super awesome bag that Mina got for me on my sixteenth birthday. I packed some poké balls, my X-Transceiver, my Pokédex, my official trainer card, Tepig (in his poké ball), some water, a few snacks, my C-Gear, my Pal Pad, a fishing rod, my 'Official Guide to Being a Pokémon Master' and my laptop. I mentally checked them all of.

I heaved my bag over my shoulder, waved goodbye to my room, and plodded down the stairs. My mom was near the front door, admiring a figure of the famous Ferris wheel in Nimbasa City's amusement park.

"Mom?" She spun around to greet me. She then started kissing me on my cheeks, my forehead, and my nose. I embarrassingly wiped them off.

"Call me everyday, and don't get hurt," she told me, almost drawn to tears.

"I won't," I promised, smiling at her fondly.

"Off you go, then!" She practically pushed me out the house, before giving me the keys to the house. I shook my head, and walked to Mina's house. I waited outside for her. She was very punctual, so I knew I wouldn't have to wait long.

* * *

A very flustered Mina came out of her house, wiping away tears with a tissue.

"You okay?" I asked her softly.

She nodded, scrunching the tissue and delving it into her bag, "Yeah. Just saying goodbye to my mom. Did your mom cry?"

"I bet she's going to, now," I said, grinning. I was too excited to dwindle. "Let's go, Cheren will be wondering where we are."

She followed me, smiling and blushing every time I mentioned Cheren's name. As we got outside the first gate to Route 19, we saw Cheren and Chili waiting, holding onto their bags. I waved and we ran up to them.

"Are you all packed?" Cheren asked, counting everyone. I don't know why he had to; it was only the four of us. We all nodded, and he smiled, for once.

"Should we head off, then?" Chili asked, looking behind him to the gate. I fist pumped in the air, and smiled. I then polished my new badge and placed it inside my badge case. Mina finished tying her running shoes, and we set off.

When we got inside of the gate, Mina and I stared at the new electric bulletin boards. Mina and I both have X-Transceivers and laptops, but we're not _that _big with technology. Cheren looked at it mildly, after coming back from talking to the gatekeeper.

"Let's go!" I shouted charging through the open doorway and arriving at a very grassy area, with trees and tall grass.

"Wait guys!" Mina shouted before Chili and I could jump into the wild grass.

"What?" Chili tapped his foot on the ground impatiently.

"Let's see your Pokemon," she suggested, brushing some hair from her eyes.

"Oh, okay. Be warned: I only just got them." He threw out two poké balls, letting them drop to the floor. Two Pokémon came out.

The first one was a very cute monkey, with fiery red hair (with a very weird hairstyle), tan coloured fur, and a small red tail. This Pokémon is called Pansear.

The second Pokémon was cute dog, with orange fur, and some black stripes on his back. He also had some cream coloured fur that tufted out on the tip if it's head, as well as the tail. The Pokémon, called Growlithe, barked at us happily.

"Meet Pansear and Growlithe," Chili introduced happily.

"Cool," I breathed out, amazed. I loved fire types, and I was glad that Chili specialised in them.

"Let's go through this wild grass, then," Cheren told us. We smiled and walked into the grass that we craved for.

* * *

We battled many Purrloins, Patrats, and some Lillipups. Cheren ended up catching a Purrloin, and cherished the Pokémon quickly. I had already planned what Pokémon I would catch. But none of the Pokemon was here. They were somewhere else.

After some training, Tepig and Oshawott grew stronger, talking to us happily.

"I still can't believe that you can speak to Pokémon," Chili said to me, as we walked past the wild grass, just to go into another patch.

"Sometimes I think that, too," I confessed, looking at him with a slight blush. "But I know for a fact, that Growlithe wishes you would stop flirting with every girl you see, as that gets annoying."

Chili's face turned bright red, and he glared at Growlithe with anger. Growlithe just barked back, taunting him to step closer to him.

"Don't get into a fight," I warned, after Tepig made another Purrloin faint.

I looked past the wild grass, and I saw a beautiful river, sparkling from the sun. I smiled, and walked past a big rock.

After we kept on walking, we arrived at a cliff. Cheren decided to read something on a board next to the cliff, so the rest of us waited for him. While we weren't looking a man stood at the top of the cliff. Mina was about to step onto the path, when she jumped down suddenly.

"What the fuck?!" I shouted, staring at the man.

"Sam!" Mina hissed, scolding me for my swearing. I muttered a sheepish apology, while Cheren and Chili glared at the man.

The man had very red hair, which was tied back at the back, but spurted up in spikes at the front. He wore a very dirty cream poncho, with an orange trim. He had white pants on, which were ripped at the bottom, and black sandals adorned his feet. He had a belt of poké balls around his waist, and around his neck.

"Wait a minute!" I exclaimed, staring at him with a gleam in my eye. "You're Alder! The ex-Champion of Unova!"

* * *

**So there you have it, guys! This is a filler chapter, so nothing really happened. Uhm, Alder jumped off a cliff, scaring everyone, so things seem normal, right? ;)**

**I needed to tell you something: My friend Misty Ketchum97 (read her stories!) is going to do a pod cast! Yay! ;) A pod cast is basically a live chat and you can record it so other people can listen to it. She's going to do one about Pokemon, Fanfiction, and some more stuff. She's going to be a host, and I'm going to be a host, too! It hasn't been set up yet, but that's not why I'm telling you this. **

**We actually need your help. We need to have discussions in the pod cast, so we can get the listeners interacted, and that's where you come in. You can give us ideas! _These are examples:_**

**Discussion 1: Pokemon Fanfiction**

**Q 1: What are your favourite shippings, and why? (that's a pretty basic, starter one ;D)**

**Discussion 2: Pokemon Games**

**Q 1: Do you think that the older games (Red, Blue, Gold, Crystal, Emerald etc.) are better than the newer ones (Diamond, Black, X, Platinum)? Or do you think that newer ones are better?**

**Discussion 3: Legendaries**

**Q 1: Do you think Arceus is 'all that'? Many people think it's the supreme legendary, but is Arceus as good as we think?**

**Discussion 4: Pokemon X and Y**

**Q 1: Will there be a Pokemon Z? Many people think that Game Freak is very predictable, as they had anticipated that 'Pokemon Yellow' and 'Pokemon Platinum' would come out after the others. But could they be wrong, as they had predicted that there would be a 'Pokemon Grey' after B&W.**

**That's just some ideas, but we need you guys to give in some more. In your review, or PM me about it! If I don't get at least two from you readers, then I won't update. So if I get AT LEAST two people who are willing to give in an idea, then I'll update. **

**Oh, and to make it even better: Those who give in the ideas will get spoilers for this story. ;) So if you want spoilers for this story, then give in your ideas, too!**

**Oh, and I'll be putting this up in all my stories, so you'll get spoilers for those, too! XD**

**Please: Review, review, and review! **


End file.
